The Fairytale Ending
by E.M. Frey
Summary: Dorothy realizes her feelings for Relena right before Relena's wedding. Can she win heart....Yuri lemon warning and Yaoi hinting


I do not own any of these characters! They belong to the their rightful owners, I just borrow them form time to time. So, don't sue me. You'd be getting all of 32 cents *shuffles through pockets* … uh a button and some lint.  
  
Warning: Not much happening, a little hinting. OOOO somebody is a potty mouth. (Dorothy and Wufei have sharp tongues)  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 The Fairytale Ending  
  
Written by: E.M. Frey  
  
  
  
Dorothy woke to the ever lovely, not to mention nerve- racking sound of her alarm clock. Sometimes life just wasn't fair. Grumbling she turned around to check what time it was.  
  
" 6:30! I positively hate mornings!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
She scowled as her body rose from the 'just too warm and soft for it's own good' confines of her bed. Stretching she walked over to her window and proceeded to throw open the curtains. Another bright and shiny day. Fuck.  
  
Why dose the world have to be so bright and shiny when she wasn't? It's as if the world rejoiced in her pain. Pain, that was the word to describe it, was it not? Relena was getting married. Married. Ew. Moreover, who was the lucky boy (and Dorothy's next target)? Heero…Heero Yuy. Yes, Heero "Perfect Solider" Yuy was marrying her Relena. Damn, it was not fair. She of course was asked to be a bride's maid. Moreover, being the sucker she was, she accepted. Damn.  
  
She needed a vacation. She shut her blinds violently, crawled back in to bed and shoved her head under a pillow.  
  
*BEEP* "Dorothy…. are you there? Oh, well. It's me Quatre…"  
  
"Fucker." Muttered Dorothy as she reached for the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Dorothy? Wow, you sound horrid. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, what is it, Quatre?"  
  
" Dorothy…get your head out from under your pillows, I can't hear a word you say."  
  
Dorothy cursed Quatre for his intuitiveness. Ever since the two had become friends he started knowing exactly what was going on in Dorothy's little blonde head. It was eerie at first. Soon Dorothy found a strange comfort in it. She threw the pillows to a corner of the room and rested her chin on her hands.  
  
" Yes, I'm …"  
  
"No you're not. And I know why."  
  
"Okay, Miss Cleo, is that what your cards tell you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, old joke."  
  
" Oh…okay. Um, I heard about the wedding. I'm sorry."  
  
Quatre didn't need to be intuitive to know Dorothy had feelings for the brunet "Queen of the World".  
  
"I'm fine ."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Then why haven't you been at work for the last three days."  
  
Dorothy couldn't go to work. She couldn't face her boss. She was Relena's advisor. A good job and it paid well…..not to mention she got to be near the object of her affection. Lately, however, it didn't seem as promising.  
  
"I….I've been sick." Dorothy added a cough for emphasis. She could almost hear Quatre shaking his head.  
  
"Dorothy…"  
  
"SO…WHAT?! SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!!! It's no big deal…it's not. The prince found his princess…isn't that how the story goes?"  
  
"I have a felling you wanted to be the prince."  
  
Dorothy grumbled, she hadn't buttered Relena up for nothing. At first, it was to get her plan and "destroy her from the inside" as Dorothy's late uncle put it. Nevertheless, for some reason after the mission was over…well she still wanted to be around Relena. This confused her a bit at first but, she found that she really did care for the little brunette. Unfortunately, Relena seemed to favor Heero's company…not hers. Then something amazing occurred, Heero just walked away! Woohoo! After saving Relena, he walked off in to the sunset. It was amazing because Dorothy was there to comfort her. Yet, pleasantry doesn't last long. Four years later Heero was back. Of course, he proposed to Relena. 'I could just spit.'  
  
"Dorothy?, Earth to Dorothy. DOROTHY?!"  
  
Abruptly, she was snapped from her train of thought. She grimaced.  
  
"Yes, Quatre?"  
  
A heavy sigh emitted from Quatre's end. " Dorothy, are you sure that it's no big deal?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She quips as she rolls her eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What no encouraging words, no 'face the truth' speech?"  
  
"Nope, you won't have time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cause I'm picking you up and you, Miss Catilonia, are going to work."  
  
Dorothy shot up in bed.  
  
" What?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Quatre, I am not going to work. Simple as that and you cannot force me."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I will be at your place in a half-hour. Bye."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre hung up the telephone. A mischievous smile graced his pink lips.  
  
"I don't like it when you smile like that. That is your 'let's play matchmaker' smile. And that means trouble." Trowa stated as he raped his long naked arms loosely around Quatre's shoulders. The blonde leaned in to the embrace with a smirk.  
  
"You know very well that I never get in trouble." He said with mock innocence. Trowa kissed the top of Quatre's head. " Yea right."  
  
Quatre pouted. "I don't! Besides, I know this is going to work. The four of them will be very happy." Trowa's eyes widened, he turned Quatre around to face him. " Four of them?! I thought it was just Dorothy and Relena…." Quatre silenced Trowa with his finger.  
  
" We can't leave Heero out of this…he is our friend, right?" Trowa removed Quatre's finger. "Well…who-  
  
" Quatre silenced him with a chaste kiss. "Duo of course." Quatre walked in to the kitchen leaving a puzzled Trowa to contemplate his words.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Wufei nudged his friend's shoulder with his foot. Duo had been drinking so heavily that he collapsed on the floor of the seedy downtown bar. Wufei was starting to get annoyed with Duo's irresponsible behavior. It all started when a certain "Perfect Solider" announced his marriage. Since then, the braided baka has been frequenting bars at every hour of the night drinking himself stupid. The Chinese young man wondered how many brain cells his flat-mate must have killed in the past week. Wufei looked at the clock. Seven in the morning…. and he had to meet Sally at seven fifteen…ridiculous.  
  
"Duo, WAKE UP!!! Your stupidity is going to make me late for work!"  
  
Duo slowly lifted himself to sit on the floor. He winced and groaned as he looked up at Wufei. The braided Shinigami raised his arm over his head to block out the rays of light that streamed from the bar window.  
  
"Wufei? Man…. what happened?" Duo groaned as he rubbed his head with his forearm.  
  
"You were drunk off your ass last night. You passed out on the floor. The Bartender called me at home to tell me. And because I felt sorry for you, you bakayoro, I came here at six thirty in the morning to bring your stupid ass home. Do you know how ungodly of an hour six thirty is?! And now I'm late for work! That onna is gong to bitch at me all day now."  
  
Wufei huffed in anger. Duo smiled sheepishly and then promptly winced in pain as the consequences of his late night actions took reign over his body. He had one bitch of a hangover. Wufei scoffed at Duo's pain. ' Serves him right.' Satisfied that Duo wasn't dead he started for the exit. The ex-shelong pilot stopped at the door keeping his back to Duo.  
  
" Hurry up and get in the car, I'm already late for work. And Duo?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You do this again, you can forget this months rent. Because you won't be living with me."  
  
Duo slowly got up and moved to stand behind Wufei. He was too lightheaded to argue about his eviction. It was just too early for a fight. He sighed at followed the annoyed young man to his car.  
  
  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Authors note: Yatta! It's the end of part one! Heehee! TBC…. 


End file.
